<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾魯】6.0 by Lunatic_Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759937">【艾魯】6.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y'>Lunatic_Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇<br/>！　OOC我錯<br/>！　魯夫受<br/>！　純開車</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾魯】6.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他總是凶狠地說他討厭愛哭鬼。</p><p>　　但其實並不完全是這麼一回事。</p><p> </p><p>　　「艾、艾斯……」魯夫的聲音已經染上鼻音，慌亂地伸手試圖阻止扣在他腰上的手繼續動作。</p><p>　　還差一點點。</p><p>　　艾斯下意識舔了舔發乾的嘴唇，手上的動作配合一個用力地挺腰將自己深深埋入少年的體內。他看著魯夫用手背擋住自己的嗚咽，忍受不住似的仰起脖頸、弓起腰身，剛剛還想推開他的手用力地抓住他的前臂，和魯夫相連的部分被纏得緊緊的。</p><p>　　真是一如往常的黏人啊……艾斯在心裡這麼想忍不住失笑。</p><p>　　他俯身輕輕地啃咬毫無防備展示在他眼前的頸項，腰部挺進退出的動作也隨之放輕放慢。滿意地聽著魯夫壓抑的喘息聲隨著他的動作染上層層顫抖，艾斯輕輕撥開被汗打溼黏在魯夫臉上的頭髮，迎上那雙盈滿濕潤的眼睛。</p><p>　　「再一次。」</p><p>　　艾斯吻住魯夫的唇，發起下一輪進攻，撞碎魯夫眼裡的驚慌並吞下他的驚呼。過多的快感反應在艾斯背上些許的刺痛上，那是魯夫環上他的手無意識地留下的一道道抓痕。</p><p>　　親暱地蹭掉魯夫鼻尖上的汗珠，艾斯壞心眼地頂向記憶裡的那個位置。魯夫忽地拔高的呻吟聲，以及被他分開的雙腿止不住地顫抖都讓他心滿意足。</p><p>　　但還差一點點。</p><p>　　艾斯直起身子回到最一開始的姿勢，重新抓住魯夫的腰拉向自己，斷絕他所有閃躲退縮的可能，穩穩地讓魯夫接下所有刺激。</p><p>　　「不、不行——」</p><p>　　魯夫幾乎是哭叫出聲。</p><p>　　而他，就這麼居高臨下地看著魯夫慌亂地掙扎求饒，然後被送上高峰。</p><p>　　事後，艾斯伸手抹掉魯夫小臉上的淚痕，輕輕吻去還沾在睫毛上的淚珠。體型的差距使得被壓在身下的魯夫整個人都被壟罩在他的身影下，他最想守護的一切正靜靜躺在他的懷裡。</p><p>　　已經昏睡過去的魯夫聽不見，艾斯語氣帶笑的在他耳邊低喃：「愛哭鬼。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020.08.01 初稿完成<br/>2020.11.29 修改x1.  重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>